


it can be a rough time of year when you’re alone

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Cole Lives AU, Drabble, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: The best defense is a good kid standing in the doorway.





	it can be a rough time of year when you’re alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [DBH DW Drabble-A-Thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html). The prompt was: Cole lives AU Hank/Connor, first holiday together

Connor refuses to be nervous. He’s been to the Anderson home on multiple occasions. But he’s always come on police business before and Connor can’t blame Cole for eyeing him suspiciously when he opens the door.

“It’s Christmas,” Cole says, nine years old and as grouchy as his father. “Don’t they give androids the day off?”

“Some of them.” In fact, Connor had tried to take a shift for one before Hank stopped him and demanded Connor come over instead.

“Kid,” Hank called from the kitchen, warm, pleased. “Cut the third degree. I invited him. Let the guy through, huh?


End file.
